Mama Lucario
by Jollyroy
Summary: A female Lucario who wants to have a child finds a little boy who needs a mother. Rated M for Adult situations. Pokemon X Human.
1. The Pokemon Parent

Characters: Mama Lucario

Christopher (the boy)

…......About 15 years back......

It was a cold night with a lot of rain pouring down. Several Pokemon could be seen running this way and that trying to find some decent shelter. One in particular, a lone female Lucario. She ran through the forest making her way home.

"Dammit all. Why did it have to rain now? I was gonna sit in the sun!" thought the blue dog. Lucario kept running and soon enough, reached a clearing with her home insight: A nice little hand-made cottage made of heavy logs of wood. Lucario are very crafty when it comes to making homes. Lucario dashed inside her warm little log cabin. The cabin itself was small. Only enough room for one, maybe two people to live in. There was a kitchen, a bed in the corner, a small furnace, and down the hall, a bathroom with a circular tub. For some odd reason or another, this Lucario seemed to be domesticated, but that's another story.

Lucario dried off, turned on the furnace and plopped down onto the bed. A few minutes after she settled in, the Lucario suddenly began to cry. She remembered back to what had happened a few day's before.

…...A few days before.......

Somewhere out in the middle of the forest, all of the Lucarios of the area gathered for their traditional "Mate Choosing" day. All of the male and female Lucarios examined each other to find the right mate. They sniffed one another. They measured ears and tails. They examined the spikes on their paws and chest. All of this had to go into precaution to find mates. Lucario are picky. Well, as the day went on and less and less mates became available, our certain Lucario was steadily awaiting for a male Lucario to come choose her for baby making. Waiting and waiting and waiting.........when finally, a male approached her. The female wagged her tail to show that she was interested. The male's eyes went up and down her body. He walked around her to see her backside. He noticed her tail and her ears. Average size. With that, the male Lucario walked away in search of another potential mate. Apparently, he likes girls with long tails and ears. Our female Lucario was left standing there defeated by her lack of appeal. She watched as the rest of the Lucario were chosen for mates. In the end, she was the only one left standing. Mateless. No one to give her a beautiful baby of her own. No one to love her...

Which brings us to our Lucario girl crying on the bed.

"Why can't I have a baby? Why me?" sobbed the poor girl to herself. The rain was still coming down hard. After her little breakdown, the Lucario sat up in the bed and examined herself. She compared her ears and tail to that of the other female Lucario from the Mating day.

After a few minutes of this, Lucario stopped. Her ears perked up and twitched. She looked around the cabin. "Did I just hear something?" asked the Pokemon to herself. Lucario focused her hearing toward the door of the cabin. "There's that noise again.." said Lucario as she got up and walked to the door.

Lucario opened the door and stuck her head out towards the dark forest. Rain began to pelt her snout but she ignored this. She focused her hearing again. In between the sound of the rain, there was another sound. It was feint, but you could hear it.

"Sounds like crying...." stated Lucario.

Without second thought, Lucario ran toward the sound. The rain quickly turning her blue fur wet. As she ran through the forest, the sound slowly grew louder and louder. Lucario soon came into a clearing in the trees and found the source of the crying. In the middle of the clearing was a small human baby no more that a year old. It was lying on the ground and crying rather loudly. Probably from being so cold from all the rain hitting it.

"Jesus Christ." said Lucario as she ran toward the human infant. When she was close enough to examine the baby, Lucario found out that this baby was a boy. He was dressed in a red striped shirt and black pants with little white shoes. His hair was jet black. All of which was soaked from the rain. Lucario helped the child to his feet. He was no more than a few feet high. His head was up to the Lucario's hips. A pretty average sized one year-old. The boy stopped crying for a second and looked up at the blue dog next to him.

"Aw, just look at you. You must be freezing cold from all this rain. Poor dear." said the Lucario in a motherly tone. The little boy clung to the Pokemon's hips and began crying again. The Lucario knelt down on to her knees so she was eye level with the boy. She gave him a smile.

"Are you from around here, little boy?" asked Lucario. The boy shook his head no.

"Where are your parents?" At this, the boy went completely silent. He looked around and then turned back to the Lucario. He began to cry again. Lucario put her paws onto his shoulder.

"Don't cry, little one. Please stay calm." pleaded Lucario. That's when Lucario noticed something sticking out of the boy's pants pocket.

"A piece of paper? A note perhaps?" said Lucario as she gently pulled out the paper from the crying boy's pocket.

Lucario unfolded the paper. Indeed it was a note. It read:

If you find him, keep him. He's your problem now....

Lucario's eyes shot open wide as she read this. Her smile went away and she began to silently growl.

"This boy....this little boy was abandoned. Left out here to die. How could anyone even THINK of abandoning their child?! Having a child is one of the best things that could happen to someone!" thought Lucario as she began to shake with anger. She felt more than angry. She felt furious.

"I couldn't have a child of my own...and now....now I come to find out that someone else has GIVEN UP THEIRS?!?!?" screamed Lucario in her head. Lucario was snapped out of her rage by the sound of the little boy's stomach growling violently. "You must be so hungry." said Lucario in her nicest voice.

The little boy stopped crying and stared at the Lucario. It was silent.....

Without a second thought, the Lucario got back onto her feet and grabbed the little boy's hand. She looked down at the child and smiled. "Come with me. I'll fix you a nice hot dinner." said Lucario.

The little boy began to smile and the two walked back to Lucario's warm home.

Soon, the two were back at the cabin. Lucario grabbed a towel and dried the boy off and placed him on the bed. She then hustled to the kitchen which was complete with a stove, a sink, a few cupboards, a refrigerator, and a table. This Lucario surely was domesticated. She soon got to work and prepared a nice hot dish for her and the boy: Chicken and Dumplings. The boy's mouth watered as he was called to the dining table.

During dinner, Lucario just gazed on at the boy as he scarffed down his delicious meal.

"My my. He's such a precious beautiful child. How could anyone have abandoned him?" said Lucario as she continued her dinner. Then, she though of something.....She turned toward the boy and spoke up.

"Um...Little boy?"

The child looked up at his cook.

"How...how would you like to stay here.....with me?..." asked the Lucario nervously.

The boy smiled and nodded his head yes. This brought a tear to Lucario's eye. For the first time, she felt excepted. Even if it was by a child. He seemed to understand what she was saying. The boy got up from the table, walked to the other side where Lucario was sitting and gave her a big hug. Lucario returned the hug and began to cry tears of joy.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Little boy? What's your name?" sniffed Lucario

The boy paused for a moment but then shrugged his shoulders.

"You don't have a name? That's awful for a human! Almost inhumane..."

There was silence........Then the Lucario spoke.

"Little boy. Would you like me to name you?" asked Lucario hesitantly.

The child gave out a big smile and Lucario took that as a yes. A tear came into her eye.

"Okay then....how about........Christopher?"

The boy gave Lucario a hug which meant "Yes!" and Lucario smiled a really big smile. She then picked up the little boy now-known-as-Christopher and gave him big squeeze nearly smothering the boy in her bosom. "Oh, Thank you, Christopher! You've made me the happiest Lucario alive!"

As the night went on, Lucario and Christopher got to know each other more. They played some games and bounced on the bed a bit. Then Lucario gave Christopher a bath and hung his clothes to dry. The two new friends quickly became sleepy and headed over to the bed for the night. Lucario got under the covers and Christopher followed suit and snuggled up next to her. The Lucario purred in happiness as her new companion drifted to sleep. Lucario then whispered something into Christopher's ear.

"Don't worry, Christopher. I won't leave. I won't EVER leave you. I'll take care of you. I'll love you forever........I'll be like a mother to you...I'll be your Lucario mother...." said Lucario as she fell asleep.

"...........Mama Lucario........." mumbled Christopher in his sleep.

…..The rain continued to pour as the Boy and Mother slept peacefully.....


	2. I love my Mama

Chapter 2: I love you, Mama....

Characters: Mama Lucario

Christopher

It had been 15 years since their first encounter, and Mama Lucario and Christopher grew extremely close to each other. Mama Lucario taught the boy how to read and write. She taught him how to clean up around the house such as: clean dishes, wash and dry clothes, and how to handle a mop and broom.

Although Christopher was taught how to do these things, Mama Lucario always preferred to do these things for him. She loved to take care of her little sweet-heart. Christopher was her baby and she was his mother and nothing was going to change that (besides, Chris loved it when Mama Lucario took care of him). Mama Lucario loved Christopher and he loved her. Yes, life was great for these two. And it was about to get better...

….Present Day....

It was a fine, sunny, lazy Sunday afternoon in the forest. Mama Lucario was tending to her garden outside of her little cottage home trying not to get her pink apron dirty. Christopher had finished his school work and was allowed to play outside. Education was important to Mama Lucario but Chris thought it was boring. Christopher began to chase small little butterflies around the outside of the house. Mama Lucario loved to watch her little Christopher play. Chris began to chase the butterflies to the edge of the trees of the forest.

"Don't run to far away from the house, Dear." said Mama Lucario in a motherly tone.

"Okay, Mama." said Chris as he began chasing butterflies closer to home.

After a while, Chris finally caught the insect in his hand.

"Gotcha, ya little Bastard!" said Chris victoriously. Mama Lucario shot up.

"CHRISTOPHER!" growled the Lucario. Chris realized what he had said and prepared for the worst.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING FOUL LANGUAGE!?" snapped Mama Lucario.

"Uhh....uhhhh...." stammered Chris paralyzed in fear. He loved his mother. And with love comes fear and respect.

"Umm...y-you told me never to say bad words..." answered Chris.

"AND WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!?" asked Mama Lucario.

"I said 'bastard'." said Chris with guilt.

"DON'T SAY IT **TWICE**!" Mama Lucario showed her fangs. Chris began to plead for mercy.

"I didn't mean to say it, Mama. It just sorta came out..." pleaded Chris.

"That's what you said the LAST time it 'just came out'.."

"Yeah, but...."

"NO 'BUTS'! YOU ARE A YOUNG GENTLEMAN AND YOU WILL NOT EVER SAY BAD WORDS! UNDERSTAND!?" said Mama Lucario. She was very strict when it came to manners.

"...Yes, mommy..." said Chris reluctantly. Mama Lucario relaxed a bit.

"Good, now come over here and help mommy with her garden." said Lucario in her normal motherly tone.

"Aw, but I hate gardening." stated Chris. Mama Lucario shot him a threatening glare. Chris obeyed and went off to help his mother with the flowers. He figured since he wasn't going to be punished for swearing, the least he could do would be to spend some time with his mother. He got down on his knees next to Mama Lucario and she handed him some flower seeds.

"Here, sweetie. Plant these seeds right here." said the Pokemon as she motioned her paw towards the topsoil. Chris obeyed and began planting. Mama Lucario loved spending time with her little boy.

As the two continued gardening, Chris began to think some thoughts. He thought about how old he was. He was 16 years of age. He began to think about the changes his body was going through as a result of puberty. Then he began to think of Mama Lucario. She was always so kind to him and she truly did treat him like a son. He did love her and he knew that she loved him. He scanned his eyes up and down the female Lucario's body. Curvy and smooth. That pink apron also gives her a nice touch. He looked into her crimson ruby red eyes. They were so beautiful....

Chris was so lost in her eyes that he didn't notice Mama Lucario staring back at him.

"Something wrong, Dear?" asked Mama Lucario. Christopher's face went red.

"Uh...no. Nothings wrong, Mama. I was just...." retorted Chris weakly. Mama Lucario leaned in and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you, too, Christopher." said Mama Lucario in her motherly tone. Normally this wouldn't faze Chris. But lately, the boy has been looking at his Mama Lucario in a **different** way. As a result, Chris's face went bright red. He turned his face away so Lucario wouldn't see him blushing but Mama Lucario already say it.

"Aw, does the little boy like Mama's kisses?" teased the Lucario as she kissed Chris on the cheek once more. This was to much for Chris.

"E-excuse me, Mama. I have to go to the bathroom." lied Chris as he quickly got up and made his way towards the house. Mama Lucario giggled.

Chris ran down the hall to the bathroom, went inside and locked the door. He then sat down on the ground, back to the door, and took a deep breath.

"Man, what is wrong with me lately?" the boy asked himself. Chris sat there for a few minutes. Then, there was a knock on the door.

"Christopher? Sweetie, are you okay in there?" it was Mama Lucario. Chris panicked.

"Umm...I-I'm fine, mother..." said Chris.

"Well, okay then. Dinner will be ready shortly so be sure to wash up in there." stated Lucario.

"Yes, mommy." assured Chris. With that, Mama Lucario was off to make dinner. Chris stayed in the bathroom a bit longer. After a few minutes, he relaxed himself and washed his hands for dinner. He unlocked the door and walked down the hall. The smell of something tasty hit his nose.

"Man, she cooks FAST. Smells like.....Steak and mashed potatoes with gravy. **Kick ass**." said Chris. The boy then covered his mouth as he remembered that he was scolded for cursing earlier. Chris continued walking down the hall until he approached the entrance to the kitchen. He then peeked his head in and stared at Mama Lucario. Her back was facing him as she was busy cooking. She was humming a catchy little tune to herself to pass the time. The boy stared up and down the Pokemon's backside. Then his eyes feel upon her butt. Her tail swishing this way and that. He blushed madly as he was staring upon his own mother's curves like eye candy.

"What the hell am I doing?" the boy thought to himself.

That's when Mama Lucario accidentally knocked a little bottle of salt off of the kitchen counter.

"oops..." said Mama Lucario as she proceeded to bend down and pick up the salt. Chris bit the bottom of his lips as Mama Lucario's bottom was sticking in the air in front of him. He got a good look at her butt and he could have sworn he saw a little bit of her vagina through her pink apron. Chris felt his legs go numb and he hit the floor hard. Mama Lucario picked up the salt and swung around as she heard her child hit the floor.

"Christopher? Honey, why are you on the floor?" asked Mama Lucario.

"I...I tripped coming from the bathroom. I'm okay." reassured Chris as he regained his composure.

"Dinner is almost ready so why don't you get out some plates and silverware and have a seat at the table, okay, sweetie?" asked Mama Lucario.

Chris did as he was told and prepared the table for two. Mama Lucario placed the food onto the plates and the two began eating. The food was delicious as always. During the whole dinner, Chris couldn't stop thinking about Mama Lucario. Her eyes. Her gorgeous legs. Her voluptuous hips. Her pretty paws. Her furry stomach. Her swishy tail....And once again Chris didn't notice that Mama Lucario was starting right at him.

"Christopher, sweetie. You've been staring at me all day. Is there something that you want to tell mommy?" asked Mama Lucario with concern. Chris almost choked on his food.

"Well...It's....uhh...umm.....Mama? Could I tell you this later, perhaps?" said Chris.

"Sure, Sweetie." said Mama Lucario as she continued her meal. Well, the two finished their meal sometime later. Then, it was bath time. Chris was reading a book on the bed when Mama Lucario called him.

"Christopher. It's bath time." announced Mama Lucario. Chris's heart skipped a beat.

"Um...Mama? Don't you think I'm a bit too old to be taking baths with you?" asked the boy.

"Nonsense. You've been taking baths with me ever since you could walk. You've never taken one without me." exclaimed the Lucario.

"Yeah, but..."

"Come on, now. Don't keep mommy waiting." Mama Lucario went and grabbed Chris's hand and led him to the bathroom. When Mama Lucario wanted something, Chris had no choice. Mama Lucario grabbed some towels and prepared the bath water whilst Chris reluctantly took his clothes off. When the tub was full of hot water, Chris quickly got in. Mama Lucario then took off her pink apron. Chris tried to maintain himself as he saw Mama Lucario completely nude (even if that apron was the only article of clothing Mama Lucario would wear, Chris rarely saw Mama Lucario without it on except for bath time). Chris felt some stirring in his groin as Mama Lucario climbed into the bath tub.

"Ooh. That's hot." giggled Mama Lucario as she adjusted to the water temperature. Chris began to wash himself with soap. Mama Lucario grabbed his hand to stop him.

"What are you doing? **I** always wash you." stated Mama Lucario as she began to wash his hair.

"Well, couldn't I wash myself for once?" said Chris trying not to come in contact with his dog mother.

Mama Lucario shot him a puzzled stare. Chris tried not to make eye contact.

"Sweetie, what's wrong with you? I know somethings wrong. Please tell me." asked Mama Lucario kindly. Guess it's now or never, Chris........

Chris took a deep breath and summed up his nerve.

"Well, Mama....Lately I've been having.....these feelings......" confessed Chris.

"Feelings about what?" asked the Pokemon mother.

"......Feelings about you....."

The Lucario mother gave her son a quizzical look. The boy moved a bit closer to her.

"I don't know if it's puberty or hormones or what but.......I......I'm _**attracted**_ to you...." confessed the boy. Chris braced himself for the beating of a life time. But all he felt was a paw caress his face. Moments later, he felt warm lips touch his lips and two arms wrap around his waist. Mama Lucario was kissing him! With passion and lust. Chris felt really surprised at his mother's actions.

Chris embraced his mother and hugged and kissed her back. Their tongues swirling around one another and traveling back and forth between their two mouths. After a few minutes of this, Mama Lucario broke the kiss. Chris stared at her with a confused expression. Mama Lucario then spoke.

"I too am....Attracted to you, Christopher...I've been feeling this way for a while now, too."

"But...you're my mother....I'm your son...how can we--"

"I think I can explain that. You see....you know that I'm not your REAL mother. I'm a Pokemon and you're human. But, I've raised you and taken care of you as if you were my son."

"And I have loved you like a mother." said Chris.

"I know, sweetie. You love me like a mother. But you also think I am beautiful. Do you not?"

"I think you're the most beautiful person on this whole planet, Mama."

"Thank you, sweetie. You see, you love as a mother....but since I am not your real mother....you also want to love me as a mate.....Right?" asked Mama Lucario.

"Yes I do....Is that bad?...." asked the boy.

"I don't think it is." answered Mama Lucario as she pulled the boy in for another kiss.

"I love you in all the same ways that you love me. I love you as a son. And now, I want to be your lover." confessed Mama Lucario.

The two lovers explored each others bodies as they continued their bath. Even though this was not the first time that they have seen each other naked, they both blushed as if it was. The two sinners finished their bath and dried each other off. Then they made their way to the bed. Chris gently pushed Mama Lucario onto the bed and began to run his hand down her legs. Mama Lucario moaned in pleasure.

"So...umm...this is my first time...I'm a little nervous, Mama." said Christopher.

"It's my first time, too, sweetie. Remember that I never had sex before so this is all new to me." blushed the Lucario mother as Chris ran his hand over her throbbing virgin lips. Mama Lucario grabbed hold of Chris's penis until it was nice and erected. A good 8 inches.

"Are you sure you want this?" asked the boy.

"Positive. I love my Christopher and I would never refuse him." proclaimed Mama Lucario.

With that, Christopher slowly inserted his fully erected cock into his Lucario's pussy. Groans escaped both of them as Chris was stopped by Mama Lucario's hymen.

"Please. When you break it, don't slow down. Just keep thrusting into me." ordered Mama Lucario.

Christopher obeyed and pushed into Mama Lucario causing her hymen to break. Mama Lucario yelped in pain as blood began to ooze out of her flower. Chris looked down in horror at the sight of his mother bleeding at his on doing.

"It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's fine. Just do what I told you and keep going." reassured the Lucario.

Chris kept thrusting into the Pokemon's womb as Mama Lucario's pain quickly turned to pleasure.

"Mama....you're so tight....feels so good..." grunted Christopher between groans.

"You're so ….big, too, honey....probably from all those vegetables. Keep going. KEEP GOING!"

Chris and Mama Lucario were both close to their orgasm. Mama Lucario ordered Chris to thrust harder and deeper. Her virgin pussy just begging to be filled with his sweet liquid. After 15 long years, she was finally going to be released. And by the person she loves the most. After some more hard deep thrusts, Mama Lucario finally came for the first time. She screamed in ecstasy as her love juices soiled her nether regions. Her muscles squeezing at Christopher's penis urging him to cum inside her. A few moments later, Christopher had his first orgasm and released his seed deep into Mama Lucario's love tunnel. Her womb continued to milk the boy of his precious juice.

Both of them collapsed onto the bed. Giggling and panting from their love making. Chris then spoke up.

"Thank you very much, Mama. It felt really good to be inside you. I hope you're not grossed out at me."

"Don't be silly, sweetie. I loved having sex with you. Mommy is very proud of you." giggled Mama Lucario. She leaned in and gave her son a big sloppy kiss. Soon, both lovers were fast asleep on the bed. In her dreams, Mama Lucario was walking through a field of flowers holding hands with her Christopher. She whispered something in his ear.

"Don't worry, Christopher. I'll never leave you. I'll always be here for you. I'll always love you. Like a son. And a lover......"


End file.
